Sacrifice
by XxAntoxX
Summary: ¿Darías tu vida por la de alguien más? Él lo haría. Por ella haría cualquier cosa. Para el reto "Personajes fuera de tiempo, creando 'What If's' " del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera


I'm baaa-aack Es mi primera vez participando en un reto de un foro! Lo que escribí no termina de encantarme, se que podría haber quedado mejor. Nunca pensé que escribir desde la perspectiva de Peeta fuera tan difícil! La historia va para el reto "_Personajes fuera de tiempo: creando "What if's_", del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Espero que les guste! :)

Disclaimer: Por supuesto, todos estos bellos personajes pertenecen a la talentosa Suzanne Collins (excepto por el que invente especialmente para el reto!).

* * *

Anaranjado. Eso es lo primero de lo que soy consciente antes de abrir los ojos el día de la cosecha de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La luz que atraviesa mis párpados cerrados confiere a todo una tranquila tonalidad anaranjada. Forzando mis soñolientos ojos a abrirse, dedico un par de minutos a observar como el sol aparece en el cielo oriental, bañando todo lo que toca con una suave luz dorada.

Siempre me había resultado hipnotizante la forma en que la luz del amanecer iba exponiendo bajo sus gentiles rayos los detalles de todo lo que iba encontrando en su camino. Cómo podía conferirle delicadeza y suavizar hasta al objeto más tosco. Cómo había iluminado la expresión recelosa y desconfiada de Katniss el día que la había seguido hasta las profundidades del bosque que rodeaba al 12 por primera vez. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa como ese día.

Todavía lo recordaba nítidamente. La había seguido sigilosamente hasta la alambrada, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba que resultara electrocutada, y exhalando en alivio luego de que hubiera estado a salvo del otro lado de la cerca. Luego había imitado sus movimientos, adentrándome en la verde espesura. Había seguido sus pasos a una distancia prudencial, o eso creía. Aparentemente le había dado demasiado crédito a mis habilidades como ninja, pues había terminado con una flecha clavando mi chaqueta contra el árbol a mi espalda. Katniss había estado furiosa, echándome en cara cómo su familia hubiera muerto de hambre si, por culpa de mi imprudencia, algún agente de la paz nos hubiera visto. Yo la había observado como una estatua, incapaz de creer que me estuviera dirigiendo la palabra. Al final había aceptado que la acompañara a regañadientes, luego de que me ofreciera a ayudarla para compensar mi descuidada actitud y para recuperar todo el tiempo que le había hecho perder.

A partir de ese día, la había esperado junto a la alambrada todas las mañanas, con la esperanza de que me permitiera ir con ella al bosque. Katniss nunca había regresado. Pasarían varias semanas hasta que nos volviéramos a encontrar un frío miércoles de septiembre. Con gesto de resignada aceptación había asentido en dirección a la cerca, instándome a que la siguiera hacia el otro lado. Ese día no habíamos cruzado palabra. Con el paso de los días, seguimos repitiendo la rutina. Eventualmente fui ganando su confianza poco a poco, desgastando su pared de silencio e indiferencia. Unas pocas palabras intercambiadas cada día, se fueron tornando lentamente en conversaciones que manteníamos mientras recorríamos el bosque en busca de alimento. Conseguí que me considerara su amigo. Yo quería ser mucho más que eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo lo que había tardado tanto tiempo en conseguir…

Suspirando pesadamente me incorporo en la cama y comienzo a vestirme. Hoy pasaremos algunas horas en el bosque antes de volver para la cosecha, Katniss cazará y yo recolectaré bayas y tubérculos para la cena de celebración que cada uno tendrá con su familia por habernos salvado un año más. En realidad, Katniss cenará lo que consigamos, ya que mi familia no sabe de mis aventuras en el bosque. Ella siempre insiste que la mitad me corresponde, y yo le contesto que su familia lo necesita mas que la mía, y que no lo quiero. Cada uno de estos episodios termina con ella vendiendo mi mitad del botín y entregándome el dinero. A veces no puedo creer que sea tan testaruda, pero supongo que esa es una de entre las tantas cualidades que me hacen amarla.

Bostezando, me ato las botas y bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, intentando no despertar a mis hermanos ni a mis padres. Voy a la cocina y retiro del pequeño escondite cerca del horno el pan que hice anoche especialmente para hoy. No fue tarea sencilla, tuve que ir separando pequeñas cantidades de los ingredientes necesarios durante bastantes semanas, para que nadie notara que los estaba robando, y luego tuve que esperar hasta altas horas de la noche a que mi familia estuviera dormida antes de amasarlo y cocinarlo. Sólo dormí tres horas anoche por quedarme despierto preparándolo, pero es el favorito de Katniss y hoy es un día especial, así que las horas perdidas de sueño fueron un pequeño precio a pagar. Coloco el pan unos minutos sobre las brasas aún calientes para que se entibie un poco y luego lo envuelvo cuidadosamente para que mantenga el calor, antes de guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Me encamino hacia la alambrada, pero ya no espero a Katniss allí. Me adentro en el bosque y camino hasta nuestro nuevo punto de encuentro, un pequeño y reparado saliente rocoso con vista a un valle. Aún no ha llegado, así que me acomodo contra un árbol para esperarla al tiempo que admiro la hermosa vista. Lo próximo de lo que soy consciente es de una pequeña mano en mi hombro que me está sacudiendo ligeramente. Abro los ojos y Katniss me dedica una suave sonrisa.

-¿Buena siesta?- pregunta burlonamente.

-Mmm… perfecta, gracias por preguntar- contesto al tiempo que estiro los brazos sobre mi cabeza para conseguir que la sangre vuelva a fluir. Una vez que ya estoy mas despierto, rebusco entre mis bolsillos y saco el pan, satisfecho de que aún este tibio. –Te traje algo- le digo al tiempo que lo extiendo en su direccion.

Lo toma cuidadosamente de mis manos y se lo lleva a la nariz, inhalando su aroma. –Mi favorito. Gracias, Peeta. Irá perfecto con el queso que nos dejó Cisus- comenta al tiempo que saca de su bolsa un pequeño queso cubierto con hojas de albahaca. Su expresión se torna preocupada en el instante que menciona el nombre de su hermano pequeño, este año será su primera cosecha y Katniss tiene terror de que sea elegido como tributo.

-Las posibilidades de que salga su nombre son ínfimas. No te preocupes, todo estará bien- le aseguro en mi intento por tranquilizarla.

-Pero la posibilidad aún existe, Peeta, por más pequeña que sea –su voz aumenta de volumen al tiempo que su respiración se acelera. -¡No puedo permitir que el Capitolio se lleve a mi hermanito para que termine brutalmente asesinado en esos malditos Juegos!- grita con impotencia.

Me limito a extender mis brazos silenciosamente para ofrecerle un abrazo, es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ambos sabemos que este sistema es injusto y horrible, pero hay cosas que se escapan de nuestro control. Se acerca a mi y cierro mis brazos a su alrededor, apretando suavemente para intentar calmarla.

-Cisus estará bien- murmuro en su oído. –Ya verás. Lo prometo.

_No dejaré que nada malo le suceda a tu hermano Katniss._

-¿Que dices si vemos que tal combina ese queso con el pan que traje?- le pregunto para distraerla.

-Buena idea- apenas sonríe, al tiempo que se levanta para juntar algunas bayas maduras de los arbustos que nos rodean.

Una vez terminado nuestro desayuno improvisado, ponemos manos a la obra. A media mañana ya tenemos 6 peces y una bolsa llena de verduras. _Los Everdeen tendrán una buena cena hoy_, pienso contento. Decidimos emprender el regreso al Distrito 12, así tendremos tiempo de darnos un baño y pasar algo de tiempo con nuestras familias antes de la cosecha. Katniss va callada y meditabunda, distraída con sus pensamientos. Se que esta pensando en Cisus, y me disgusta no poder hacer nada para aliviar sus preocupaciones.

El tiempo desde que nos separamos en la alambrada, hasta que estoy llegando con mi familia a la plaza, parece pasar en cuestión de segundos. Un momento me estoy despidiendo de Katniss y al siguiente la estoy viendo llegar con su madre y su hermano desde la dirección contraria a la que yo me encuentro. Viste un delicado vestido azul y lleva el pelo recogido en forma de pequeñas trenzas apiladas sobre su cabeza, su hermosura me deja sin aliento. Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras correspondientes zonas, que se encuentran delimitadas con cuerdas de acuerdo a las distintas edades.

Se respira tensión y ansiedad en el aire; miedo por parte de los más pequeños. Los padres miran a sus hijos con aprehensión, rogando que no sean seleccionados como tributos. Todos los chicos y chicas de entre 12 y 18 años se encuentran con la vista fija en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia, especialmente para el evento de hoy. Dos de las tres sillas sobre él se encuentran ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee y Effie Trinket, la demasiado optimista acompañante del Distrito 12. Además hay un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal llenas de papeles con nombres escritos en ellos, una para los chicos y una para las chicas.

Cuando dan las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a dar el mismo discurso de todos los años, terminando con cómo fueron creados los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando pasa a leer los nombre de los anteriores ganadores del Distrito 12, aparece el único de ellos que sigue vivo, Haymitch. Se tambalea por el escenario antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en la tercera silla, es claro que está muy borracho. Effie Trinket lo observa con desagrado intentando alejarse todo lo posible. Ese es el momento en el que el alcalde le concede la palabra.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!- dice alegremente. – ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!

Luego comienza su propio y vivaracho discurso. Una vez que termina, es tiempo de hacer el sorteo. Busco a Katniss con la mirada, y veo que esta observando a su hermano.

-¡Las damas primero!- dice Effie Trinket antes de dirigirse hacia una de las grandes bolas de cristal. Mete una mano con manicura perfecta hasta el fondo, y la mueve un poco antes de sacar uno de los papeles. Vuelve al podio, y dice con voz clara -¡Katniss Everdeen!

Mi corazón se detiene. No, no, no. _¡NO!_. ¡Diablos! Esto no puede estar pasando. Debe ser una broma, _tiene_ que ser una broma. Katniss ha sido seleccionada como tributo. _Katniss irá a los Juegos_. Mi mente se rehúsa a procesarlo. La negación me permite no tener que considerar las consecuencias de lo que acaba de suceder. Siento como si todo el aire hubiera escapado repentinamente de mi cuerpo. _Quizás alguien se presente voluntario por ella_. ¿A quien engaño? Ninguna de las otras chicas del Distrito 12 tomarían de forma voluntaria su lugar. Vuelvo a buscarla con la mirada, y su rostro está impasible e inexpresivo. Camina con decisión hacia el podio, manteniendo la vista fija al frente. Como la conozco, se que está intentando ocultar su miedo para no preocupar a su familia, pero sus tiene los puños apretados tan fuertemente que ya están prácticamente blancos.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando Effie Trinket anuncia -¡Y ahora es el turno de los chicos!

De nuevo repite el proceso. Se acerca a la bola, retira un nombre y vuelve al podio. Mi corazón está latiendo ahora de forma violenta, siento náuseas. Estira el papel y lee -¡Cisus Everdeen!

La cara de Katniss está blanca como el papel, se que de un momento a otro gritara algo y saldra corriendo del escenario en busca de su hermano pequeño. Esta es su peor pesadilla…

Antes de que mi cerebro tenga tiempo de procesar los nuevos acontecimientos, mi boca actúa por cuenta propia -¡Me presento como tributo!- digo con voz fuerte y clara para que todos me escuchen.

El silencio que sigue es aplastante. Todas las miradas se encuentran en mí, pero la única de la que soy conciente es la de Katniss. Me mira con ojos como platos, llenos de alivio, confusión y miedo. _Prometí que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Cisus_ intento decirle sin palabras.

-¡Espléndido!- exclama Effie Trinket, es entonces cuando parece notar la similitud en los apellidos. -¿Everdeen? Un momento, ¿hay algún tipo de parentesco entre ustedes?- pregunta volviéndose hacia Katniss.

-Es mi hermano pequeño- murmura ella apenas, con sus ojos aun clavados en mí.

-¡Oh! ¡Pues nunca antes habíamos tenido un par de hermanos!

-Tampoco los tendremos este año, Effie- la interrumpe Haymitch de mala manera. –El chico ya se presentó voluntario.

La mujer Capitolina me mira con cara de decepción, -Muy bien, supongo que si.

Me invita a subir al escenario y me pregunta mi nombre. Katniss me observa con el ceño fruncido, pero yo no la miro. El resto del Distrito 12 aún sigue conmocionado. Ya de por si es extremadamente inusual que algún familiar se ofrezca voluntario, que desconocidos lo hagan es algo inaudito. Las miradas me están poniendo incómodo, así que fijo la vista en una nube lejana, intentando encontrarle forma para distraerme. Luego de que Effie Trinket termina con sus comentarios triviales, el alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento, pero no escucho ni una palabra. Acabo de darme cuenta que Katniss me interrogará apenas estemos solos, querrá saber por que estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo por salvar a su hermano. Todo el mundo sabe que ser tributo es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. ¿Qué le puedo decir? Nunca ha creído ninguna de mis mentiras, pero tampoco puedo ser honesto con ella. No creo que esté lista. El alcalde termina el lúgubre tratado y Katniss y yo nos damos la mano, la pregunta en sus ojos es innegable. El himno de Panem suena y me estoy quedando sin tiempo para inventar una excusa creíble.

En cuanto acaba, un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Una vez dentro, nos conducen a cada uno a una sala distinta. Sólo han pasado unos pocos segundos desde que me dejaron solo, cuando escucho que la puerta se esta abriendo nuevamente. Katniss sí que esta impaciente por hablar.

-Peeta- exclama intentando no levantar la voz.

Suspiro pesadamente, sin voltearme a mirarla. Quizás si la ignoro, se de por vencida y vuelva a su sala. O tal vez no. Una mano se apoya en mi hombro y me obliga a girarme.

-Peeta- repite- ¿Por qué?

En su tono de voz percibo que realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que siento por ella, quizás soy mejor mentiroso de lo que pensé.

-No se, no podía permitir que se llevaran a Cisus. Aún es demasiado pequeño, no hubiera tenido posibilidades de sobrevivir. Y no podía permitir que ambos fueran a la arena, se que hubieras dado tu vida por salvarlo sin dudarlo dos veces.

-Pero Peeta… ahora es tu vida la que esta en riesgo. ¿Por qué darías tu vida por la de mi hermano? Ambos sabemos que al menos uno de nosotros morirá, probablemente los dos. ¿Y que hay de tu familia? Yo me habría presentado voluntaria por mi hermano si hubiera tenido la posibilidad, por que lo amo y siempre necesitaré saber que esta a salvo, pero t…-

La interrumpo de la única forma que se me ocurre, debo silenciarla antes de que se culpe por algo que fue íntegramente decisión mía, así que planto mis labios firmemente sobre los suyos. Pero sólo por unos pocos segundos. Katniss está rígida como una tabla, no respira y tiene la vista desenfocada.

Me acerco a su oído y susurro –Respira, Katniss. No fue sólo por proteger a tu hermano que me presenté voluntario, fue para asegurarme de que podría mantener a salvo a la persona que amo. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que ganes los Juegos y vuelvas con vida al Distrito.

* * *

FIN! Perdón por el final brusco, pero la inspiración me abandonó y realmente quería participar del reto. ¿Criticas, sugerencias, dudas? Todas se aceptan! Así que dejen un review :)


End file.
